the most confusing story ever!
by Electricity598
Summary: The randomness continues!
1. Default Chapter

The most confusing story ever. I do not own any characters in the story besides the Evil host. Chapter 1 Default chapter -At Kaiba Corp- Kaiba: Lets duel yugi! Joey: Why? Kaiba: where is Yugi? Bakura: He went out to get a Milkshake 15 minutes ago. ~Meanwhile our friends are lost, again~ Brock: Where are we? Ash: I have no idea pikachew: Pika Misty: Shut up Pikachew I'm trying to read the sign. Ash: (sigh) It says Kaiba corp. Brock: Maybe it has a Gym Max: Lets go see. May: Yeah! ~Meanwhile right outside Domino City~ Kenbei: Where is Kenbei standing? Sonja: Would stop talking to us in the Third Person? Jess; (hits Kenbei on the head with her crayon) That will shut him up for a little while. Andy: Sami, do you have a Date Tonight? Sami: SHUT THE FUCK UP ANDY!!!! Max: Yes please do. You have been asking that question since we started walking. Colin: So what do we do now? Sir! Olaf: Lets go to this place called Kaiba Corp and see what is doing on. ~ when all the Advance war characters and all the Poke'mon characters were in kaiba corp the main story begins~ Max: Hey is there anything to do around here. Mokuba: You can duel. Sami: Does that have to do with war. Kaiba: Err. Yeah. Marik: you will duel the Tomb Raider. Jess: what is a duel? and who is the Tomb Raider? Yugi: ( Points to Yami Bakura) He is the tomb raider, and you duel using these cards. Ash: You mean there is no badge? Yami: err. yes there is a badge. May: can I duel after her then. Tea: sure! R&R 


	2. the duels begin

The most confusing story ever!  
I do not own any of the characters in this story besides the evil host.  
The Duels begin.  
Yami Bakura: Lets duel!!!!  
Drake: I'll duel first; I summon octoberser in attack mode!  
yami Bakra: I Play the magic card Hinotama which makes you lose 500 life  
point ( Drake down to 7500 life points) and then play all 5 spirit message  
cards which make me win!  
Kaiba: I've got an idea! Why don't we continue this in another area? Such  
as Joey's backyard!  
Tea: Great idea!  
May & Ash: as long as we get a badge it is ok by us.  
Everybody else: OK!!!  
(While waiting for them to get to his backyard Kaiba calls somebody on the  
phone)  
Kaiba: Everything is going according to play.  
???: Perfect, won't they be in for a treat! HAHAHA!!!  
???: Lets just hope that every thing still goes as planned.  
Kaiba: It will. Trust me. (Hangs up)  
What is going on around here? More will be explained on the next chapter!  
I'm starting to get writers block so if you have any ideas please send them  
to me. Also I'm thinking about keeping Tristen out of this. Put what you  
think about that in your review as well.  
Joey: Review! 


	3. Pies, Police officers, and spies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh! Advance Wars Or any actual product mentioned in this story. If I did I would live in a mansion instead of the house I live in right now. The lawyers who had been crowding over me, ready to eat my wallet, sadly faded back to their job of screwing people.

Anyway, I understand it has been a LONG time since I did the 2nd chapter to this story, but I decided to revive it, because I don't have anything better to do.

After the victor of the duel was decided, a floating talking pie appeared in the air for no apparent reason. Suddenly, a dark cloud of smoke floated over the area. "MWAHAHA! I AM THE NEW RULER OF THIS WORLD!" The pie declared with a gigantic evil smile on it's…. well… not sure. Pies don't have faces. At any rate, suddenly Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series appeared (DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!) and started chanting "PIE!" over and over. Once he was done randomly chanting, he began chasing after the evil pie. The pie ran home to its mother, now scared of all people.

Back in Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba began plotting the demise of the pie. "The pie is the only flaw in our plan!" The mysterious voice declared. "If we can just destroy it, then everything else will fall into place. "All right then, Kaiba it is your job to take care of that pie. My spy will make sure that the other pieces of my little chess game obey you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaiba was getting tired of the long evil laugh. "Ok then Mokuba, enough with the evil laugh." The mysterious evil-doer was in fact… MOKUBA! Kaiba's little brother. After a shocked scream of surprise from the audience, who shouldn't be surprised at all, because of the fact that the mysterious evildoer was so much shorter than Kaiba. At any rate, Mokuba chucked. "Soon my plan will go into Stage 2, and those morons won't be able to stop me." Suddenly Kaiba ripped off his mask to reveal a police officer! The random police officer was quickly locked in by Mokuba as he escaped the room. He then resumed his evil laugh.

Meanwhile, back in Tea's backyard, the regular cast of the story were getting bored with having no lines at all in this chapter and decided to go out to get some pizza.

I know, a rather short chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything else random enough to be in this chapter. R&R please!


End file.
